Unbroken
by The Girl Who Ran So Far
Summary: So why couldn't the Decepticons just leave Earth and give Olive the quiet time that she needed to decided, but of course they wouldn't they just had to show up and attack Chicargo. This sucks. Squeal to Trainwreck
1. Chapter 1

Unbroken

Transformers Story

Barricade/Olive/Bumblebee

Final of the Skyscraper Series.

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to Unbroken the last of the Skyscraper series and if I get more than 50 reviews on this story I might just make up another series from my own MIND! Haha :D anyway I hope you enjoy Unbroken and stuff like that :D (ahaha I like bribing you kids "D)**

A year after the Funeral

Washington D.C

I was on my way to Sam's...again because his parents where coming into town and he didn't want Wheelie and Brains to be left alone in his...well Carly's apartment...also he _still_ didn't have a job, plus he had a crappy new car, which he dubs a 'collector's item' pfft yeah right. On another note I haven't spoken to Mikaela in a while either. I really do not want to be on that boat for at least another couple of weeks though. I got out of my car, which wasn't Bumblebee or Barricade for once, they had to be back at the new base because Optimus wanted to keep an optic on both of them, so he sent them somewhere I think was Russia. Although I think I'm not actually allowed to know that, eh oh well.

"Come on Pongo," I said as I opened up the door for my Dalmatian, which mum and dad bought me after the funeral. He barked at me as he landed on the ground and I scratched behind his ears and I grinned at him. "I know, you can see Bones," I said to him and was hit in the face by an opening door.

"Oh I am so sorry," I heard a British voice say and I saw Carly walk out of the front door, wearing a tight white dress.

"Oh no it's okay, I always get whacked in the face by a door," I said as I rubbed my nose with my hand.

"Olive? What are you doing here?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine by the way." I replied and pulled my hand away from my nose to look at her, the only thing I didn't hate about her was her eyes. I know that sounds extremely weird but they were so blue; they almost looked like Bee's. "Uh I am here because Sam wants me to be here okay?" I snapped and she started to walk off towards her car.

"You are looking after those two aliens?" She asked and I gave a sarcastic smile in her direction.

"They do have names," I mumbled as I pulled open the door again and Pongo sprinted up the stairs and straight to Sam's door. I followed and knocked two times and I waited until the door opened by Sam who was holding a milk carton.

"Olive! You came, what happened to your face?" He asked as he opened the door wider to let me in. Pongo was already off and was wagging his tail as he and Bones said hello.

"Your girlfriend happened," I snapped "Duh I came isn't that what cousin's do?" I asked as I walked in and took off my shoes and chucked them by the door. I saw Wheelie sitting on the couch watching a classic Star Trek.

"Hey look who it is," I heard Wheelie say as he stood up on the couch and I grinned at him as I sat down on it.

"How's it going Wheelie?" I asked him and he gave me what I took was a smile.

"Olive!" I heard Brian's voice say and then I felt something in my hair.

"Brian's get out of her hair," Wheelie said and I heard Sam sigh.

"You gonna be okay with these two?" Sam asked as he grabbed his jacket off of the rack and walked over to the couch.

"Sure I'll be fine, wont I boys?" I asked the two Autobots and they both nodded. "We'll be fine Sam," I said and he smiled before he leaned over and placed a kiss on my head and walked towards the door and opened it. "Say hi to your parents for me!" I yelled back all I saw was his hand and then silence, except for Spock on the TV.

"So how's life?" Wheelie asked and I looked down at him and I sighed.

"Fine," I answered but he crawled onto my lap and placed his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him. I gave him a look but sighed again. "Okay I'm not fine, I just miss him," I said and I heard Brian's shift around until he was on my lap too.

"Who Bee or that Decepticon?" he asked and I looked away.

"Both," I mumbled this shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't miss them both but I do and that REALLY sucks.

**A/N: So it's not that long but I thought I should give you something because I was running out of ideas and then my mind decided to go kaput. So I hope this is okay, I know it's not my best but eh. So uhh yeah REVIEW AND TELL ALL YOUR FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Give Me Love

**Chapter 2**

**Give Me Love**

_Give me love like her, _

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone. _

_Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt, _

_Told you I'd let them go.  
_

_Give Me Love / Ed Sheeran_

**A/N: Hey humans! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

**Me: Woah calm down Cade**

**Cade: But we asked...NICELY and no one but TWO people have given them to us.**

**Me: Well maybe when we put this chapter up people will leave one...the first chapter was a bit crappy.**

**Cade: Yeah cus I wasn't there.**

**Me: Shush...anyway heh nothing really to say so HAVE FUN!**

**P.S Is Charlotte Mearing an agent? I can't remember? If not could someone tell me please!**

So in all fairness I did fall asleep looking after the two minibots but that was because I couldn't _any_ sleep last night, I was too hooked up on the fact that I didn't have Bee or Cade to watch over me and that I was alone. But it was weird because as soon as I lied down on the couch and I could hear the soft hum of Wheelie and Brains I felt safe. But it didn't stay that way for long because I had another vision. It was of Lennox and Optimus and their team. They were traveling to Ukraine, Chernobyl. They were looking for some Cybertronian technology but something happened, something big. A giant tail and it crashed through the building where Lennox and his team where. The vision cut to outside where the large tail produced someone else, a Decepticon. I shot up on the couch.

"Shockwave," I mumbled.

-x-

So what I did about that was that I grabbed my coat...I didn't have one...anyway and told the two minibots to be good and to look after Pongo.

"Well where are you going?" Wheelie asked me as I opened the door.

"I'm gonna find what the hell is going on," I said and I shut the door, bee lining it to my car. It took me about three minutes to get to the new base. But i was stopped just outside the entrance. I wound down my window and sighed as a guy in military uniform's stopped me.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have ask you to leave," Said uniform number one but I gave him a look and opened up my glove box and pulled out my ID card that Lennox had given me. I handed it to uni number one, read it and he straightened up and gave it back to me. "Sorry Miss Russell, we just had to make sure," He said as he nodded to uni guy number 2 who opened the gate for me.

"No worries," I said as I drove through. About two minutes later I walked in through the door and into another world...well almost. I was so happy to see that everyone was back him, safe and sound. Everyone was in their respected places doing what they needed to be doing and that's when I spotted _him_. He was in the back corner checking his weapons. And it was like he could feel my presence because he looked up from his gun and looked at me, those red eyes so very much different to the blue ones that were in the base. I watched him transform down into his car mode and then I saw him phase beside me.

"Olive, what are you doing here?" He asked me and I pouted at him.

"What that's the only thing you're worried about when you haven't seen me in months?" I asked him and I turned to face him.

"Yes, it is. Especially when we have _her_ visiting," He replied and pointed down at the bottom floor. I leaned onto the railing to look down at everyone and watched what was happening down below. A middle aged woman, in a suit with a phone to her ear was walking into the building, with an Asian lady following her and they stopped and she placed sneakers down on the ground, which the blond lady stepped into before moving on.

"Who the heck it she?" I asked Barricade moved to stand next to me, looking down as well.

"That is Agent Charlotte Mearing, Director of National Intelligence, she kinda of overlooks everything here for now on," Cade said and I watched her make her way over to Lennox and they started to walked together,

"As director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers." I heard her say to Lennox as they walked over to where the other Autobots where.

"I really can't tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids, they like to sneak out of the house every once in a while," Lennox answered and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey," Cade said slightly annoyed.

"What? You are," I said as I turned my attention back to him.

"I'm no Autobot," he murmured and I placed a hand on his cheek.

"But you're no Decepticon either," he grinned at me before he phased away and I heard the familiar sounds of transforming. I walked over to the stairs and quickly rushed down them and to a waiting hand that I stepped onto. Barricade lifted me up to his height and I wonder onto his shoulder and I watched what was happening...wow it's really high up here.

"Hey look who's back," I heard Sideswipe say and I turned my head to look at him.

"How's it hanging Sides?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "You're supposed to answer," I laughed at his face.

"Oh right, yes, yes everything's hanging," He finished and I laughed even more and then he looked over towards where Bumblebee was. "Someone has been hanging out to see you," Sides said and I followed his gaze that quickly snapped back to him and then at Barricade.

"Yeah, might wanna hold that back until the important lady is gone." I said and Sides nodded before walking forwards a bit.

"Ah, good, you're here. My name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset!" I looked over at the new voice and saw Que talking down to Agent Mearing.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing, our director of National Intelligence?" Lennox said as he looked at Optimus who I finally noticed was still in his truck mode.

"Someone's in a mood," I whispered to Barricade and he gave a small grunt.

"He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today," The strong Italian accent of Dino bounded off the walls as he walked past both of them.

"What is this, the silent treatment?" Mearing asked and I snorted. Nope that is worse.

"We've seen that and this is not that," Ironhide answered her.

"Definitely not!"

"This is worse. Prime, make something of yourself!" Ironhide said as he walked up to Optimus and whacked him on his cab, a smirk made its way across my face and Optimus transforms rather fast and angrily

"He's pissed," Ironhide commented as he moved backwards and I laughed out loud this time, but no one heard me over the grinding of the gears. Then the ground shakes, well at least I aint on the floor.

"You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared!" He accused and I looked down at Mearing. Really? Optimus then points to the strange device sitting on the table in-between the two of them. Wait! I know that, that was in my vision, that what they went to Chernobyl for?

"So why was this found in human possession?" Optimus asked Mearing and I leaned forward, all I needed was a bowl of popcorn and I'd be right.

"We were in the dark also. It was a director clearance only at sector 7 until now, bag," She said and I looked at them.

"I thought Sector 7 was gone?" I whispered to Barricade.

"It is," He murmured back and I just got it...ooh heh old files that were only just been allowed out. So for the next couple of minutes I blacked out on what they were saying and just looked around the base. Then I started to slide down Cade's arm to get to the floor. He sighed when he realised what I wanted to down and picked me up with his hand and placed me on the floor. I was quite relived that no one had actually noticed us yet, except for Sides. And that's when I noticed that it was Buzz Aldrin himself, was here with a few other people.

"My god," I whispered as I snuck my way up closer to the front.

"From a fellow space traveller to another it's a true honour," Buzz said and I almost died. Well when I was younger I had longed to see and touch the stars and when I learned about the first landing on the moon I had to know everything about it. Clearly I didn't know everything.

"The honour is mine," Optimus said as he got down on his knee to get closer to the astronaut.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event," Mearing said and to look around for a bit before I noticed that she was on the catwalk thingy.

"What event?" I let slip out and all eyes landed on me...quite literally. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Who's she?" Mearing asked as she glared down at me. GREAT another Galloway.

"Uh Agent Mearing this is Olive Russell, she just happened to be one of the few that saved the world...twice." Lennox answered her as he walked over to me. Mearing in the mean time seeming to have better things to do then worry about me returned to telling her story but I am pretty sure I was gonna get it later.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lennox asked me in a rushed whisper.

"I had a vision," I replied. Lennox then grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"What did you see?" he asked me and I looked around at the others who were know in deep conversation.

"That, that new Decepticon is Shockwave and that the Decepticons have a plan,"

"We knew that already anything else?" He urged and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Not really, sorry," I said and he sighed.

"Okay stay here until this all finishes because I don't want anymore attention put on you, god knows what Mearing would do if she figured out that you could see the future," Lennox said and I sighed as well.

"Thank god, cause I think I broke my car," I said and he looked at me with an expression.

"How'd you manage...you know what. I don't wanna know," He finished and walked off and I was left in the corner up the back. Yep that's great now I feel useless. I started to back up towards the door which I knew lead to the mess hall when I met the eyes of a certain Autobot, I gave him a quick wave before I dodged out of there. I really do not want to have that conversation anytime soon.

**A/N: SOO? Anyone like? Anyone hate? Anyone have no idea what their reading? Well yeah anyway as you can tell the vision's that the allspark gave are even more stronger than they were before, and she'll predicting a lot of the movie, but some of them not always correct. So I hoped you liked and make sure that you review!**

**Cade: YEAH**

**Me: GO AWAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloodstream

**Chapter 3 **

_Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can be like knifes  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you_

_**Bloodstream / Stateless**_

**A/N: SORRY FOR BEING LATE! :D**

**Hey guys and welcome back :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just finished this week's (Well last weeks)**_** Vampire Diaries**_** and I was like "Wow this sounds like Skyscraper series" Haha and I'm like oops oh well I hope you enjoy.**

I was sitting in the mess hall; it was quiet since everyone was listening to Director Mearing's speech about the moon. I had just unpeeled my banana when I heard the door open, I didn't look up because I had a feeling I knew who it was. I heard a seat scrape across the floor.

"You're ignoring me," Bee said and I flicked a page through my magazine and had a bite of my banana I heard him sigh. "Olive," If he thought he was being ignored he's gonna be ignored. I kept flicking through my magazine until he placed a hand on it. I looked up at him and glared at him.

"What?" I asked him mouth full of banana; he made a face and placed the hand that was on the magazine over my mouth.

"Humans," He stated and I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "You done?" He asked and I nodded my head. He then removed his hand and grabbed mine with it. (After I placed the banana on the table)

"Are you alright?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah why?" I tried to shrug it off but he wouldn't have it.

"Olive," He said sternly and I looked him in the eyes. I had to look away.

"Just I haven't seen you in such a long time Bee," I murmured and Bee's eyes softened at what I said he got up out of his chair and knelt down in front of me. I swung around to face him.

"Hey I am so sorry that I haven't been around a lot," he apologised as he placed his hands on my knees. I placed mine on the top of his and I leaned down and placed my forehead against his. "But because we have no idea here the Decepticons are now hiding we have to be extra careful and that means the more I stay away from you, you safer." He looked up at me and I leaned back and scoffed. "What?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him and stood up.

"So you think that by you staying away from me... and Sam by the way that I would be safer?" I repeated as he stood up as well, he frowned but nodded and I groaned. "How would that work Bee, they know who I am! Megatron knows who I am! You staying away would give them more reason to attack!" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I just... We had... Everything," I was gonna say something else but I got caught off by Bee striding towards me and smashing his holographic lips against mine. I stood frozen with my arms out. I relaxed and slowly started to kiss him back and placed my arms around his neck. He broke away and grinned at me.

"I promise you Miss Russell, we will go away somewhere, just the two of us," He said and my heart melted.

"I would like that," I told him with a smile. "But wouldn't you have to get clearance to be off of the base?" I asked and he grinned and leaned in... But was cut off by a someone that I didn't want to name.

"Well what is going on here?" I pulled away from Bee and glared at Barricade.

"What do you want Barricade?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," He lied and I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked "You are always after something," I watched him walk over to us and looked between Bee and me when his gaze ended up on mine.

"I do want something but... She's clearly unavailable at the moment," He said as he raised his eyebrows and I blushed and looked away moving closer to Bee. I noticed Bee glaring at Cade, before his eyes glazed over. After about a minute he came back and he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Rachet and Optimus have gone to the moon and they need _our,_" He said looking at Cade "Help in the main area," He said as his gaze went back to me he leaned down, kissed me forcefully and I gave a tiny squeak, giggling against his lips. Then I felt the cold air, I knew that he was gone and I opened my eyes looking around and saw the room was empty and I rolled my eyes, _Thanks guys._ I walked out of the room and up the steps where the hallways were. I saw Lennox talking to some of his men. I raced up to him; I looked out the glass and saw the rest of the Autobots plus Barricade setting up a kind of seat.

"Lennox, what's going on?" I asked still watching the Autobots.

"Optimus and Rachet have gone to the Ark," He answered me and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" I asked and he sighed and told me the story about how the Ark was Cybertron's final hope. "Wait was the Ark captained by Sentinel Prime?" I butted in and Lennox nodded.

"Yeah how'd you know?" He looked out the glass then back at me.

"I think I've had a vision about it," I said and that's when I felt a sharp pain go through my head.

"Olive?" I heard Lennox say and I felt myself fall backwards. He managed to grab me around my waist and I heard muffled sounds around me but I lost it when flashes can in front of my vision.

_There was a fire truck and Bee, what one a highway? Was that Simmons? Sides, Dino we're running away from the Decepticons that were chasing us._

"_Bee we got to get Sentinel away from the Decepticons." I heard Sam yell and I found myself looking forward, something didn't feel right. Flashes again and we were in front of the base. Sentinel had transformed and Ironhide was too, he was trying to get him inside but that's when it swapped sides and Sentinel shot him. Killing him._

"NO!" I yelled out and I found myself back in the base, I was still in Lennox's arms and we were on the floor. I felt myself crying and I gripped Lennox's shoulder.

"Olive, Olive, Olive? Are you okay?" he asked and he gripped my face in his hands and I looked up at him and the tears streaming down my face.

"Don't trust him," I whispered and he looked at me confused.

"Don't trust who Olive?" I looked to the side and saw Bee and Cade (In their holoforms) both kneeling down beside me, looking worried.

"Sentinel," I answered before I passed out.

**A/N: OOOOOOO WHATS GGONNA HAPPEN NEXT YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WAIT MWHAHAHAH :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Act on Impulse

**A/N: Hey guys! :P aha come on... I know you're reading! REVIEW! Anyway ;P**

**Act on Impulse Chapter 4**

_He died alone.  
He died on impact.  
And all this talk of death,  
Has really brightened up my week.  
And the smell of sweat,  
Really helps me sleep._

_We act alone.  
We act on impulse.  
And all this talk of death,_

Has really brightened up my week.  
And the smell of sweat,  
Really helps me sleep.

He died alone.

We act alone.  
We act on impulse.  
We act alone.  
We act on impulse.  
We act alone.

_We were promised Jetpacks / Act on Impulse _

I was in and out of consciousness. It hurt to think at what I had just witnessed in my vision, I hope to god and/or Primus that it wasn't real. I could feel myself being picked up off of the ground and being carried somewhere but I couldn't really tell. I heard voices, and being shifted through different areas of light my head falling against something hard, not hurt hard, like a chest hard. Then I found my head on a pillow and a sigh coming through my lips. My eyes opened one last time, only to see red eyes and a grin that could rule the world, that all faded into darkness and I was asleep.

-X-

No one's P.O.V

Sam was worried why was he worried? Well for one he couldn't find his cousin _and_ he was just attacked by a freaking Decepticon and had a few people around him die! He grabbed Carly, the minibots and hoped into his collectible item car.

"What is with you?" Carly asked as they sped down the highway and turned into the junction of the 'Health and Human services department,'

"This is the real deal Carly. I need you to stay composed and calm and I'll explain it to you later," he was stopped at the gate by two military guys with guns. "We've got an emergency, you gotta get Colonel Lennox out here, I'm reporting Decepticon's. The Decepticons are back you gotta open that gate right now," Sam told the two guards that where standing near his window.

"Easy sir this is Health and Human services,"

"Right packing M4's?" as Sam decided to insult the two guards Carly tried to calm him down.

"Babe, babe, I don't think we're in the right place,"

"We are in the right place," Sam defended and Carly rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. Then another came up and hit the top of the car.

_Oh no_ Carly thought

"Yo, you being a smart ass?" The guard asked and Sam leaned over Carly and pointed his finger at the soldier.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY CAR, IT'S A COLLECTORS ITEM!" He said and started up the car again started to drive forward.

"I wouldn't do that," The guard said as he watched Sam drive forward only to have it stop and be lifted up, Sam started to scream. Like the girl he was. Then a machine on the wall started to beep.

"We got energon readings. Aliens in the vehicle," ANOTHER solider said and they all lined up at the car with their guns pointed at it. They opened up the doors and found Wheelie and Brains in the back seat, Carly sighed and got out as well. Sam tried to resist only to have a soldier throw him onto the ground.

"Sam, are you crazy?" Carly exclaimed as she watched this whole thing play out. "They've got guns," but he wouldn't listen to her and he landed on his face with the Solider on top of him. He managed to grab the guys walkie.

"BEE! IS BEE IN THERE!" he shouted into the walkie as the solider pulled him up off of the ground. "OH AND MY COUSIN TOO!" he added.

"How's your car now?" and that's when they heard Bumblebee come speeding up the side way and he transformed. He pointed to the soldiers in a way that said 'he is with me'. The one thing Bee loved about his holoform is that he could talk.

"That's my car," Sam said with a bit of pride and started walking towards the gate and motioned for Bee to follow him. "Come here," Bee kneeled down but wouldn't follow. "Come here,"

"_Come on!"_ Bee said through the radio as he stood up straighter. "_Sam_,"

"What is your deal huh?" Sam asked him and Bee followed him. "I know your Black Ops stuff is important to you and I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt trip you or anything I just never see you anymore. Even Olive, she doesn't even join in on a conversation if it involves you guys. She misses you more than I do," Sam said and he noticed Carly walking slowly towards him as Bee started to use hand signals to show how sorry he was but wouldn't have it telling him that he could at least come to the garage once a night to see them.

"_Sam... That ... makes... Me ... Feel bad_," Bee said and Sam nodded his head.

"I hope it makes you feel bad, I agreed to this relationship you have with my cousin and yet you hardly see her." Sam walked off towards the gate as the other Soldiers told them that Lennox wanted to see them. _This better be good._

-X-

They walked into the building having to go through a security check; Lennox filled them in on the way to the hanger.

"Lennox, where's my cousin?" Sam asked as they walked around planes and cargo. Lennox looked up and saw Barricade's holoforms back, he was standing outside the medical room, obviously not allowed in while she slept, and knowing the two of them and having a track recorded of not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

"She's asleep at the moment," he answered and Carly looked up at him.

"So she's here?" she asked and saw him nod.

"Oh thank god, is she okay?" Sam had that look on his face that said he was more than concerned.

"She had another vision," Lennox murmured as they passed a few soldiers.

"What happened?" Carly imputed she noticed Bee almost stop before going back to the slow speed he was taking to lead them to the centre of the hanger.

"She had a vision of the new Autobot Sentinel," Lennox said.

"Who?"

"No time sorry so why are you here?" Lennox changed the subject as they passed the Autobots.

**A/N: so yeah that's basically all I have for you ... sorry if this is not a very good chapter. I've been noticing that you haven't been reviewing as much? Is that a bad thing or are you all too lazy? What if I give you a sneak peak of a conversation that Cade and Bee have while going somewhere together... can't tell you where yet. Yes? Okay here it is. **

Bee: What happens when um Olive makes a decision?

Cade: You know how these things pan out Bee, probably make a list of pros and cons at the end of the day she'll dump both our afts.

Bee: What if she doesn't?  
Cade: Then she'll pick one of us

Bee: Well if she chooses you... I'll leave you two be happy and I won't be bothering you.

Cade: 160 years we'll go back to be on different sides and none of this will have ever mattered right?

Bee: Yeah

Cade: *sigh* Fine... if she chooses you, I'll... leave you two alone as well ... All this over one human girl.

Bee: She's a pretty special girl.

Cade: Yeah she is.

**A/N: what? What do you mean this was just from the **_**Vampire Diaries**_** this week... pfft no it wasn't pfft. (Disclaimer all I own is the edited version of this scene!) **


	5. Chapter 5: On Your Knees

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: Hey guys I am getting this one out early because IT MAH BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY and I am going to Melbourne to celebrate hah:D I hope you enjoy.**

_bitch in black hard as stone  
need no friends work alone_

3 on 1 they shoulda sent 4  
every time you stand up your back on the floor

a punch in the balls and a kick to the head  
get it on boys or you're gonna get dead

_On your Knees / Jeff Williams (Red Vs Blue Season 9)_

_My brain couldn't coup with the amount of times that I had these visions so it decided to give me another one just to make sure I don't die this time._

_I saw myself sitting on a couch with Carly and someone else... is that... Kol? What the hell? _

'_You don't seem happy?' he asked my future self who was looking around nervously but she... I nodded my head and then turned my head towards the window. I looked up too and saw alien ships flying past. _

What the hell?

'_Oh yes outside,' he said as he turned back to me and my own head snapped towards him and raised an eyebrow. 'You are the key to bringing back Cybertron,' _

"What?_" me and myself squeaked at the same time. I did something else but I didn't really pay attention. I walked over to the new person and figure that he must have been a Decepticon because his eyes were red._

Why is every Decepticon having a holoform that looks like someone from Vampire Diaries? _I asked myself as I sat on the couch. Kol (that's what I'm gonna call the new guy for now) lean forward and grab my arm, I looked at him and brought me towards him, falling off the couch a little in the process._

"Hey!"_ I said... me not future me. _

'_Why do you need me?' the question was flung from flung from FM (future me) I then looked up and saw someone else walk in. Wait was that Dylan? _

'_Carly,' he called and she looked down at FM and had a nervous look on her face but got up anyway and left. _Bitch.

_I didn't get the chance to see the rest of this vision because I felt myself being pulled back to reality._

NO!

-X-

I gasped and sat up in my spot it was comfy and bouncy I looked down and saw that I was in a bed. I looked around the room and noticed that it was a small, I then heard the door open and I quickly flew back against the bed and closed my eyes, I did a slow 'sleepy' turn around so I could look at the person that had just come in. I felt a finger slide down my cheek and then hear that person sit down on the chair that I saw was next to mine. I squinted an eye open and saw Barricade sitting in the chair. My heart gave a little jump.

_No stop this. _I scold myself I really need to sort out my feelings for these boys!

"I know you're awake, Olive," he said and I cursed in my head and opened my eyes, but didn't take my head off of the pillow.

"What happened?" I asked and he sighed and looked out the window, it was a couple of seconds before he answered me, his blood red eyes flashed a little bit of blue, which I thought was weird but shook it from my head.

"You had another vision," I made a noise of recognition and looked at him for him to continue. "And then you told us not to trust Sentinel," I frowned, who the hell is that?

"Who's that?" I asked and he frowned as well and leaned forward in his chair and was just inches from my face and I could feel his eyes studying my face.

"What do you mean who's that?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and moved away from his face and sat up.

"I have no idea who this Sentinel guy is?" I chucked the covers away and got up of the bed and walked over to the doors and opened it and was stunned by what I saw, another Autobot in the centre of the room sitting in a big chair. I walked out of the room, towards the railing. I grabbed hold of it, I felt Barricade come and stand next to me we watched what was going on.

"Let us begin," I heard the deep voice of Optimus say as he walked towards who I presumed was Sentinel Prime. I watched on in amazement as Optimus' chest opened up and the Matrix of Leadership fly out of it and he played with it, moving it in-between his hands. A sharp pin ran through my brain as I remembered Erica.

"Olive?" Barricade asked in concern but I ignored him and watched on.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return," Optimus said as he leaned forward and placed the Matrix into his spark chamber, the other Autobot started to cough and make whirring noises and that's when he leapt forward and tackled Optimus to the ground.

"Oh my god," I murmured to myself and watched on in slight amusement... well kind of. I turned away from the scene that was unfolding and walked back into my room.

"I see that you are awake," I heard a new voice say; I turned around and saw a Doctor or someone standing at the door with Barricade next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and Barricade gave me a look and I just shrugged, oh so he can be rude to other people but I can't? Bitch.

"I'm sorry for my friend Dr Fell she can be quite moody when she has her visions," Cade answered and I almost face palmed. Dr Fell. REALLY. I SWEAR to god if she says her first name is Meredith I might just punch someone.

"Oh that's quite all right I have read up on her file," the good Doctor said... wait what? I have a file?

"Yeah so have I," Cade answered and I turned my glare on him. "Is there anything else you needed Dr Fell?" Cade asked and she gave him a sickly smile.

"No not at all, I'll just let Colonel Lennox know that Olive here is up and about. Oh and call me Meredith," she said and I groaned and slammed into the pillow on the bed and groaned. REALLY!

**A/N: Yeah I'm like that so as you can tell I don't own the name Dr Meredith Fell :P anyway I hope you enjoyed... oh and guess what? ITS MAH BIRTHDAY TODAY! OR TOMORROW OR YESTERDAY OR LAST WEEK depending on whenever you are reading this haha :D**


	6. Chapter 6: I Got U

**A/N: I know I am late and I am sorry but I had my birthday party on last week and yeah aha then I got the flu and died... not really but anyway I hope you like it. I'll try and make it a long chapter this week.**

**Chapter 6**

**I Got U**

_You'd be surprised all the  
times that I almost told you  
But I stayed cool, ohhh  
I almost broke, but  
I knew I would get to hold you  
Cause I'm no fool, ohhh_

You came right up to me  
And did the very thing I knew  
that you'd do, oh oo oh  


_I Got U / Selena Gomez_

I groaned again as I woke up, hearing some voices again, oh my god can NO ONE leave me to die alone.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"She's fine, just a little bit of a headache and she needs a lot of sleep, but other than that she's ready to go home now,"

"Thanks Doctor Matherson," Matherson? I thought that it was Fell? I heard the bedroom door close and I shot up right and onto my knees, uh bad idea.

"Ow," I complained.

"Olive?" I heard my name and I looked over and saw Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled and nearly crashed out of the bed by gripping him into a hug.

"Ugh, ow," He whined as my face was squashed against his shoulder.

"Uh I thought I's never see you again," I loudly exclaimed. He patted the top of my head awkwardly.

"Right, the good Doctor says you might be a little high," he answered I looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"You did bump your head on the way down," I nodded and then shook it, I leaned back and sat with my back against the wall on my bed.

"I thought the doctor's name was Fell?" I asked as Sam had gotten up and started collecting the few things I had in the room.

"No there's no Doctor Fell here Olive," he answered and I frowned and seethed at my pillow. I hate my head. "Alright come on let's go him, I have a few things I need to sort out," he said as he opened the door, I hopped off of my bed and followed after him.

"What your virginity?" I asked as I walked past him and out into the hall where I heard Carly laugh.

"Very funny," he sarcastically said and shut the door behind him.

-x-

The car ride back to Sam's apartment was almost too awkward; he just had to take Bee. We had dropped Carly off somewhere, saying that she would be back in an hour, see I never liked her. I stayed in the back, away from his dashboard, but I could feel him staring at me, and the seatbelt that was clearly wrapped tightly around me was an indication that he still cared. Well he should since _he_ was the one that kissed me in the mess hall. We pulled up outside Sam's house and we hopped out.

"Bee you take the frate elevator," So we walked up to the door and it opened. Once we got inside Sam turned to me.

"What?" I asked him as I placed my stuff on the couch.

"I want you to be nice," he said and I raised an eyebrow, the noise from the elevator only breaking the silence. "Olive, please _I _can see that he's trying to make an effort here, so please just keep in mind," he pulled me into a hug and I squeezed him back, resting my chin on his shoulder. "That he still loves you," he finished and I nodded against his shoulder.

"I promise Sam," he pulled back and gave me a grin.

"Good. Now! The good Doctor said that you need plenty of sleep, so go to my room and sleep in my bed, I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind sleeping in the spare," Sam commanded as he picked up my bag and shoved it into my arms. I gave him a look. "You're right she won't like that, but hey family comes first," I had to scoff a laugh at this and nod my head. "Now go,"

"Sam..."

"I don't want to hear it, go," he pointed up the stairs and I gave him a glare.

"Fine," I agreed and I started to trudge up the steps. "Goodnight Samantha," I said and I could almost hear the eye roll.

"Goodnight Olive," I pouted he didn't play. "Timothy," I smirked to myself.

-x-

I had just finished brushing my teeth... and singing 'Pocket full of sunshine,' in the shower when I heard Sam talking to Bee. I had wrapped my old clothes from god knows when in my arms and my hair was still a tad bit wet,

"That woman called me the messenger, can you believe that?" I heard Sam ask Bee, I stayed behind the wall, which was what I was leaning on to watch them, "After everything I have done, I'm the messenger," he said and I saw Wheelie step up into the room.

"Oh I believe it, listen Sammy we feel the same way the disrespect on this rock is criminal," Wheelie said and I smiled. _Yeah got that right._

"We should do something about it? Bee, I need to know why their killing humans? I say we call in the expert," Sam said and Bee nodded. _Who the hell is the expert?_

"_Sam," _I heard the disjointed voice of Bee's radio play.

"Yeah?" I noticed that Bee's eyes seem to dim and his whole body seemed to freeze, only to have an image be projected into the centre of the room. His holoform. Its okay breathe, don't freak out...GODDAMNIT!

"Has Olive said anything?" he asked I sucked in a breathe. Oh boy.

"Uh no, no she hasn't," Sam answered and the look on his face broke my heart. What was I doing to them, I couldn't keep doing this.

"Oh,"

"BUT! That doesn't mean she doesn't think about you," Sam quickly put in.

"Really?" his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh I am such a nasty bitch.

"Uh yeah sure of course, don't forget, she still loves you," Sam said placing a hand on Bee's shoulder, I made a noise. Or was it a choke that ended up being a squeal, it was loud enough because Bee's holoform disappeared and his real body turned to look up at me. His bright baby blue eyes caught mine and I quickly spun away and headed down to Sam's room. I am so screwed.

Why?

Because I wasn't even sure if I was in love with him or not.

I need help.

**A/N: :D SOOOO?**


	7. Chapter 7: A Thousand Years

**A/N: HELLO! And welcome to another late one, sorry :P**

**Chapter 7**

**A Thousand years**

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_A Thousand Years / Christina Perri_

So the next morning I wasn't expecting anyone in my bed, or really Sam's bed but then again I have always been wrong, so why was this morning any different. I was sleeping peacefully with the sun hitting my back, which was kind of bare since my top had kind of ridden up in the night and I rolled onto my side and snuggled into what I assumed was one of Sam's teddy's (Yes he still has those, the poor poor man) but I guess I was wrong.

"Morning," I heard and I jerked back and sat up on the bed I looked down and saw Cade lying with a smirk on his face, next to me. I pulled the sheet up to cover my back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes. "Right shouldn't have asked," I murmured to myself.

"Well if you must know I had a very nice conversation with your cousin," he said and I groaned.

"What happened?" I asked and he gave me a smile.

_Flashback – why? I don't know Cade demands one._

_It was about 5 in the morning and Sam had managed to fall asleep on the couch and not even 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. He groaned and turned around onto his side willing for the person on the door to go away._

"_Open the door Witwicky," came the snide voice of Barricade come through the door. That's when Bee appeared in the centre of the room, in his holoform. _

"_Let me deal with it," Bee said and Sam just nodded before closing his eyes again. Bee had walked up the stairs and towards the door and pulled it open._

"_Scout, how nice of you to let me in," Cade said as he started to walk past Bee, but his hand had grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pushed him back a little._

"_What are you doing here Barricade?" Bee asked the Decepticon as they looked into each other's optics. Red clashing with the bright Blue._

"_I came here so that I could support Olive," Cade said as he shrugged Bee's hand off of his shoulder and walked into the room._

"_That's why I'm here," Bee snapped back and Cade gave a laugh._

"_Oh nooo, no that's not why _you're_ here, you're here because of the cousin, not for her," Cade answered as he spun around on his heel and sucked in a breath between his teeth. "I'm sorry scout... no wait, I'm not sorry for the fact that you're losing her every second you ignore her," Cade answered with an arrogant smirk as he knew that Bee knew that he was right. "If you wanted a chance scout you should have tried harder," and with that Cade left a very silent Bee on the steps as he wondered through Sam and Carly's apartment looking for Olive._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

_No one's P.O.V_

Olive looked at Cade (who had gotten up off of the bed and walked over to her suitcase that Sides had dropped over) with a sceptical look; did she really believe that Sam had just let Cade into his apartment? No that she did not believe, but the pushing past and ignoring his protests he did.

"So that's how I got here, ooh," He said as he went through her bag of things and held up a pair of bright pink knickers, Olive's face went from annoyed to embarrassed as she quickly hopped of the bed and snatched them out of his hands.

"Can you not," she whispered and he smirked down at her, that black button up shirt was not doing Olive any world of good. **Damn him and his goddamn clothes.**

"Why I think you would look AH-mazing in those," Olive couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks when he said that. Barricade gave a real smile as she looked down at the floor. He lifted his hand and brushed back some of her hair that fell into her face. He had tried so hard to deny himself any feelings that he had for this human, but it just wasn't working, he keep falling in love with this squishy. His spark would warm every time she was near. Olive has looked up at him and met his eyes, they seemed to be leaning closer and their lips where just an inch apart when the door burst open and they jumped back.

"Hey kids stop making out and help us out in the main room," Simmons had shouted at them and just as quickly he arrived he left and walked down the hall with a grin plastered onto his face, oh how he loved his grand entrances, Dutch would be proud.

"Well I guess we should go help the others then," Olive said as she stepped back and started to walk towards the door. Barricade growled, she wasn't getting away that easily, he quickly beat her to the door and spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. **Oh Great.**

_**A/N: There :D now for all you Olive/Bee fans out there, next chapter there will be more interaction between the two, this time ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: When The Lights Die Out

Chapter 8

**A/N:... Yeah I have an excuse I swear! I was away at my sister's house all week last week and then I was really tired on Friday and Saturday and Sunday... heh so please don't kill me? :D It picks off after the last one finished so yeah.**

_This heart that bleeds  
on my sleeve  
Oh how I miss you  
When the light dies out  
Will we see nothing  
As we slip away  
from each other  
Is it just for now  
This____sinking feeling of  
Losing what we have  
Is this not worth  
This heart that bleeds  
on my sleeve  
Oh how I miss you_

_When the Lights Dies Out / Christel Alsos_

I couldn't believe what he was doing at the moment, my brain shut down and I couldn't think. He was kissing me... again and I wasn't doing anything to stop it. What is it with this Decepticon and kissing me, what didn't he get any action back on Cybertron...no ew mental image in my head, get it out! When he pulled away he grinned down at me and I felt like I was about to cry. I shook my head and pulled open the door and shot out of the room and down the hallway, until I reached the living room, I paused as I saw Carly standing in the doorway and heard a massive crash, I came up to the wall and leaned against it as I saw Bee fumble with the chandelier. Bless his heart...er Spark.

"_Missed it by that much,_" he said and I smiled as I walked over to where Carly was standing. She gave me a glance but then turned to stare back at Sam.

"Hi," he said and I mentally faced palmed in the corner of my eye I saw Cade leaning against the same wall I was just at a minute before.

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked as he stood up from his chair and I rolled my eyes. I kinda felt slightly self-conscious since she was in a tight fitting white dress and I was still in my PJ's.

"Who are you?" Carly backfired and I gave a smirk.

"Who am I, Who is that? Dutch!" Simmons went on. "Frisk her," he told Dutch and I tried not to laugh at how Dutch turned his head towards Carly and he started walking up the steps.

"Dutch, uh no," Sam tired but it didn't work. While that was going on I was certain that I could feel two pairs of eyes, well a pair of eyes and another pair of Optics on me.

"Don't touch me," Carly said calmly as she held up a hand and Dutch backed down I gave a little smirk. One thing I will give her that is that she could scare men very easily. "Sam?" Although I did drown out the rest of the conversation as i met those blue optics again and I gave Bee a smile which I am pretty sure he would have returned in his holoform. And that's when I felt someone take my wrist and drag me back up the stairs.

"No what are you doing?" I asked Carly as she dragged me all the way up and the stairs and past Cade.

"Looks like you're getting dragged up the stairs," he answered me and I gave him a glare.

"Carly," I tried again but she didn't answer me until we made it back into her and Sam's room.

"Get dressed," I looked at her as I rubbed my wrist.

"What? Why?" I asked confused... and then it hit me, oh no. "No way am I going to that dinner thing with your boss," I said in a strong tone but she gave me a hard look as she opened her closest and pulled out a pretty blue, sparkly off the shoulder dress. And then she pulled out another. It was like hers but black and less sparkly, she held it out in front of me. I walked over to her and grabbed the dress. "Thanks Carly," I answered and walked off to the bathroom passing Cade.

"Wow look at that dress," he said and I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

-X-

Once I finished getting ready in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror, why me? I asked myself, Why am I the one who holds the last little bit of the freaking All Spark in me. God this is frustrating. I was just finishing up my makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Olive, let's go," Carly called and I nodded and ran my hand through my hair one last time. I turned towards the door, and BAM a pain shot through my stomach and I clutched the sink.

"Oh god, NOW!" I shouted.

"Olive?"

_Dylan, evil and Soundwave with him working to get her. _

_**Who?**_

_You!_

I came out of it and shook my head. That was it? **Come on All Spark your getting a little lazy.** And a shock ran through my body. "Ow, hey!"

"Olive, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I opened the door and Carly looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded and we started to walk down the stairs.

"Look I know that you're thinking about your brother," Sam said as he followed us down into the alleyway where Carly's new car sat.

"Do you think we would rather have his medals or we rather have him?" Okay awkward moment happening, I slowly got into the car and shut the door trying to block out their fight. Even though the middle disliking for Sam and Carly were still in the back of my brain, I didn't like it when they fought, that was how Mikaela left after all.

"I just wanna matter," I overheard Sam and I tried not to let me and my loud mouth break the moment between the two of them but as hard as I tried I did let it in, I opened my door and walked around to where they were standing.

"Listen to me Sam you matter, to me, to Carly, even to Bee, hell I think you even matter to Simmons, So don't you dare tell yourself otherwise," I tried to get in and that's when I heard the rev of car engines and I tried to see Sideswipe and Dino driving up the alleyway. A grin plastered itself on my face. I leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Please don't die," I said and I left for the couple to finish their conversation.

-X-

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Carly was slightly grateful for Olive's input and smiled as she saw the cousin give him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to where the other Autobots were coming up.

"I know you're worried, but I promise you I-I can handle this," Sam said and Carly's gaze went back to him.

"Can you? Can you promise it?" Carly asked her head turned towards the two Autobots again after hearing a squeal and then a laugh. She saw that Sideswipe and Dino where now parked outside and where in their holoforms. Sideswipe had picked up Olive bridle style and was now swinging her around.

"SIDES!" Carly turned back to Sam and looked him in the eye.

"Sam I don't want to lose you and I know where this leads. Look at that," she said as she pointed her head towards Olive, Sides and Dino. "That's not normal," she said and Sam gave a small smile as Olive played fought, as little as possible so that she didn't mess up her dress.

"That is normal, for her," he defended his cousin, ever since she was seventeen Olive had been surrounded by Autobots, they were her and Sam's second family.

"But that shouldn't be her life, she needs to get out and get a boyfriend, a real one," well that one stung Sam a little; he thought that Bee was treating her with the utmost respect. "And sure I guess Bumblebee is okay but where is that gonna lead? Listen Sam are you coming or not?" Carly asked and Sam looked over at Olive who was now riding around on Dino's back, wow don't they ever get tired.

"I can't," Sam said and Carly nodded before she pulled away and opened the car door.

"Olive! Let's go," she called out and Olive hopped down from Dino's back and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before she rushed over to the car.

"Goodbye Sam," she said as she hopped in. Carly ripped the leg off of the rabbit and held it out the window.

"Here's your foot," she said and waited until Sam grabbed it before she turned on the car and they drove off.

"Well that went well,' Olive started but got drowned out by Carly turning on the radio. "Ookay then," Olive turned the radio up a little louder and sang along with the song.

"_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again"_

**A/N: So yes I am sorry that I have left you guys hanging! But i hope you enjoyed this chapter and I might see you by the middle of the week! Next we met Dylan and SOUNDWAVE that may or may not look like Kol from the VD hehehe "D**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Great, Just What I Need

**A/N: Welcome back I told you it would be by Wednesday haha :"D I hope you enjoy!**

**Batman Begins [Film Score] Track 39 - Burning Wayne Manor**

**Listen to this while you read **

So here I was trapped by the blonde British girl at _her_ bosses dinner, I mean I could be at home watching Hawaii 5-0 with Wheelie right about now but no.

"So Olive," I heard my name and my head snapped up from my plate and looked up at Dylan. My red hair was over one shoulder, the same as Carly's only shorter. And I tried not to blow it out of my face.

"Yes?" I answered and Dylan looked over at Carly and then back at me.

"What do you do for a living?" he asked and I held in a scoff and looked over at Carly as well, I was about to answer when I heard someone from behind us, I turned around and saw Sam coming down the hallway with multiply people coming after him.

"Sam?" I asked and that's when shit went down, he pulled us away from the table and started to talk about Dylan working for the Decepticons and just when I was about to add my input (although I doubted anyone would noticed if I just disappeared right now) I was cut off again by someone grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into another hallway, I had a hand over my mouth as I tried to scream but I saw that it was Barricade. We waited a little while before they had all gone away, well I heard Sam call my name a couple of times before it faded down the hallway. Barricade let me go and I spun around and whacked him on the arm.

"What was that for!" I yelled at him and he placed a finger on his lips and shushed me as he looked around the corner of the hallway, checking for anyone I suppose. "Don't shush me!" I yelled again.

"Olive! These guys are working for the Decepticons." He hissed at me "Do you really wanna get caught?" he asked me and I shook my head and tightly sealed my lips.

"I think that might be a bit late for that," I heard a new voice say and we both looked out into the hallway and saw someone that looked exactly like Kol. ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!

"Soundwave," Barricade said as he walked out into the hallway and faced him, I started to walk out with him and I felt Soundwave's cold blood red optics on me...well his eyes. Barricade pushed me a little behind him. Why do Decepticons always have to look like Vampire Diaries people? I mean seriously! I think they are on my Tumblr most of the time. Oh dear god what if they are! Oh awkward.

"Barricade and his lovely pet," Soundwave said with a sickly smile on his holographic, gorgeous face.

"Who said anything about me being his pet?" I asked and Cade looked down at me over his shoulder and gave me an eyebrow.

"Well I have noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together," he said and Cade turned back towards him and gave _him_ the look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and Kol...uh sorry Soundwave took out some complex iPhone device thingy and turned it towards us. There was a video of Cade and I on a beach, sometime during the summer last year. Uh yeah I can explain that, Bumblebee was away on a mission and we were still in that fight and Cade was there to comfit me. Let's just call this an extreme make out session that ended up with clothes flying some places and sand in bad places. Soundwave put the phone away and placed it in his suit pocket. I looked up at Cade and I saw a muscle in his jaw flex.

"Wouldn't want that getting out to a certain scout now would we, Olive?" he said to me and his blood red eyes caught mine and I gulped. "Wouldn't be fair for him to know that he wasn't the first," and before I could say anything, Cade had shoved Soundwave up against the wall and held him with two fists clutching his suit jacket.

'_Leave her out of this,'_ Cade said something in a completely different language and one that I never heard before... But I think it might be Cybertronian.

'_Can't do that old friend,'_ Soundwave answered in that same tongue.

'_Why not?'_

"She's needed," he said in English finally and I frowned when I heard this.

"Why?" I called out and when Cade had turned his head towards me Soundwave took the advantage and punched Cade in the face and pushed him away. "Barricade!" I yelled and watched in horror as I did absolutely nothing as I saw his holoform phase out then I suddenly was lifted up into the air. "NO!" I shouted as Soundwave picked me up bridle style and had a tight grip on me so that it was hard to struggle and we walked out into the parking lot where the others where. "SAM!" I shouted as I saw him and Soundwave placed me down and I started to run towards him back a hand around my wrist caught me and Sam was restrained by the men. I heard the sound of transformation and Soundwave walk over to Carly and pick her up.

"MINE!" he yelled and I scoffed. I thought we were having a nice moment there.

"CARLY!" I heard Sam yell and I then I was suddenly pulled over to the passenger side of Soundwave, who was once again a car.

"Oh you bastard, you where that car?" I asked as I was shoved into the passenger side.

"OLIVE!" Sam yelled out. I felt the seatbelt strap around my waist, but only Carly got these weird tentacle things play with her.

"Wow your getting all the love tonight aren't you?" I said sarcastically and she threw me a look.

"Do you really think now is the time?" she asked and I nodded my head as I tried to pry the door open but it didn't work.

"Yes I think now is the perfect time, because being sarcastic is the only way I deal with these situations," I answered her.

"You are crazy Olive Russell," she replied and I scoffed but that turned into a chock as one of the tentacle things came towards me.

"Yeah well if you were here from the start of all this shit, then you wouldn't think I was crazy," I snapped and that made her quiet until we started listening on to the conversation Sam was having with Dylan. "Ugh your boss is such a dick," I said, where the hell was Cade?


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Gonna Freakin Die

Chapter 10

I'm gonna Freakin Die.

_No song this time. Sorry. But if you find one PM me! Enjoy!_

_X_

We drove along the highway for ever and my back was starting to get a little sore and I groaned for the fifth time.

"Olive, please?" Carly said in annoyed tone and I threw her a look.

"No I will not, because I have been stuck inside this thing for almost an hour,"

"_It's been 15 minutes," _Soundwave answered and I whacked his dashboard.

"Shush you," the little tactical things came back out but I gave him my hardest glare and they slowly disappeared.

"How are you so calm?" Carly asked and I grinned.

"Not the first time if been kidnapped by a Decepticon, Carly," We managed to drive back to where Dylan worked; they pulled us out of the car and dragged us into the building and sat us down at his desk. "You know what?" I said and Carly looked over at me.

"What, Olive?"

"Your boss is such a shitdick," I said and I managed to get a smile out of her.

"Is that even a word?" she asked and I grinned at her.

"It is now," god I can't believe we're actually 'bonding' it's strange. _Olive?_ I screamed and almost fell off of the chair.

"Olive, what the hell? Are you okay?" Carly asked concerned and I looked up over at her and pretended to brush something off of my dress. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, they gave Carly a change of clothes, but not me…I am more than slightly pissed. They said they 'weren't expecting me' Bullshit!

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw a spider," I said and she nodded slowly and turned back to looking out the window.

**DON'T DO THAT TO ME!**

_I'm sorry but you weren't answering me before._

**Oh when were you talking to me before?**

_You were too busy bashing the crap out of Soundwave._

**Oh.**

_Yes. But don't worry I'll get you out of there._

**How?**

_I don't know, haven't figured out yet. _I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes. _But I promise I will._

Before I could say anything Shitdick interrupted my conversation with Barricade.

"You should really look at this as a partnership," he said and I was about to retort when Carly gave me a stern look and I frowned but keep my mouth shut.

"You have to stand on the side of progress, if you want to be a part of history," he told us as he grabbed us by our arms and led us over towards a helicopter. We stepped in and I was seated across from Carly. The helicopter took off and I had no idea where we were going.

**Chicago**

_Thanks_

Dylan dialled his phone and placed it against his ear. Who the hell is he calling at this time?

"You want an answer you got one," Sam? My head snapped up and I looked at Dylan. I guess Carly didn't hear him otherwise she would be looking at him as well.

"I always get what I want Sam, we just needed to be sure," Sure? Sure of what? "That they would go without a fight," Dylan said.

"Who?" I questioned as Carly looked at him as well, he looked over at me and smirked. Tears sprung to my eyes. "No," I murmured I know who he meant.

_Olive, I'm sorry but…_

**But there gone, I know.**

"We all work for the Decepticons now," Dylan said

"You bastard," I spat and he gave me a look.

"Well it wasn't my fault I had to get involved with an Autobot," I glared at him and he scoffed. "Oh that's right, it wasn't just one but two. And a Decepticon as well."

"Shut up, you don't know anything," I said.

"Thing is Olive, your only still alive because Sentinel needs you,"

"What for?" but he just leaned back and I glowered at him. It was about ten minutes later when we got off of the helicopter and we're in an apartment. He dragged us inside and placed us on the couch. I roughly pull my arm away from him.

"I really hate being man handled right about now," I said and they ignored me. "Tough crowd,"

-X-

No One's P.O.V

Barricade was driving as fast as he could towards Chicago, trying to reach what was his. He had felt the pain that she suffered when she heard that the Autobots had been destroyed. But he knew he had to keep pushing forward. And that's when the crazy thing happened; he came across the crash site of the Autobots. _Oh Slag_ He swore and transformed and was then taken down by a blur of yellow.

"_Where is she_?" Barricade heard the radio from Bumblebee, who had tackled him to the ground.

"Who?" he shouted back and received a fist in the face.

"Bumblebee, unhandled Barricade," Optimus said and Bumblebee was pulled off by Side's. Barricade stood back up and glared at the scout. "We must help the people of Chicago and we have less than a couple of Earth hours. Transform and roll out," the Autobots all transformed except for Bee and Barricade.

"_This…isn't over"_ Bee said through the radio as he transformed and Barricade sighed.

"Great," he said as he transformed as well.

-x-

Olive's P.O.V

I was finally given new clothes, one of the 'maids' showed me to a bathroom and I got death glared by Soundwave's holoform as he stood in front of the Bathroom.

"What am I gonna do, Soundwave?" I asked him and he looked forward not even flinching. "Even if I jumped from the building I wouldn't even make the drop," I said and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. I groaned and tried to reach the back of my dress, with no such luck. I spun around on the spot a couple of times before I slammed my hand on the basin. "Damnit!" I think this whole war was suddenly getting to me. I felt tears spring to my eyes, I've almost lost everything. My family was away on vacation in Spain or something, without me. I mean I did tell them I would be fine, but I just. And then the rocket the Autobots where on, Sides, Ironhide, Optimus. Bumblebee. I looked up into the mirror and saw that my red hair was falling all over the place my eyes looked horrible, red and puffy. I sighed and wiped away some of my hair on my forehead. I managed to grab the zip and pull it down the length of my back. I wiggled out of it, and let it full to the ground. I looked down at my body bruises ran along the side of my body. I touched them and I flinched. "Godangit," I whispered these weren't gonna disappear anytime soon. Then I looked at the bite mark on my thigh, you _don't _wanna know where I got that from, although I'm pretty sure you do. I pulled on the on the jeans and then the top trying not to wince at the new bruise that was on my arm from psycho Dylan. I pulled off my heels and chucked everything in the bath. I opened the door and saw that Soundwave was still there.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" I asked him and he gave me a snarl and took a step closer. I swallowed but stood in my spot.

"Just be glad Sentinel still needs you," he growled at me before he phased out.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I exclaimed and rolled my eyes before walking back out into the hallway. I saw that people where running around and everything. These people are so stupid; can't they see that the Decepticons are evil? _No_.

"Alright let's go," Dylan said as he walked into the room yet again and Carly stood up, I was suddenly a lot shorter than her.

"Let me get my freaking shoes," I answered and rushed back to the bathroom and picked up the heels. Ugh I am gonna die.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is soooo late, I've been sick and then I was busy and then I'm sick again. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updating this in History class as well. Sneakay haha :D**


End file.
